


【JayTim】The Sword of Dragon Heart

by LaurantMu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Eventual Happy Ending, JayTimWeek, JayTimWeekBingo2019, M/M, Top Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: Jason是一名由Dick找来的雇佣兵，从雅典政客和斯巴达士兵手中保证他亲爱的小弟弟Timothy的安全。Timothy拥有特殊的血脉，这支血脉被德尔斐的神谕者预言将会帮助斯巴达从战争中崛起，这条预言导致他成为两方的共同目标。





	【JayTim】The Sword of Dragon Heart

夏季的雨云在拉哥尼亚平原的上空集结，眼看就要下起暴雨。阿瑞斯神庙的祭司们神色匆匆，心神不宁的在神殿光洁的石板上来回踱步。

第一道闪电划过天空时，隆隆的雷声回荡在空旷的大厅，盘绕于洁白的廊柱久久不愿离去。

斯巴达城最具权威的神谕者盘坐在阿瑞斯恢弘的神像前一动不动，直到第一滴雨坠落于神庙的穹顶，她终于睁开眼，眼神崇敬的望向威严雄伟的阿瑞斯：“伟大的阿瑞斯啊，在龙心锻造的宝剑下，斯巴达的时代就要来临了……”

距离雅典卫城百公里外的佛基斯，德尔斐神侍所的皮媞亚走出阿波罗神庙的大殿，从半山腰向雅典的方向眺望：“长着红色翅膀的巨龙生于蓝宝石的城寨，栖于白色石头修筑的熔炉，将在雅典娜的指引下飞向圣域……”

她背后的烛影在风中摇曳成一个模糊的龙形，龙影在烟雾中轻快的盘旋，最后突地落进神殿摆放的水盆中消失无踪。

与此同时，阿芙洛狄忒的脚下，享誉伯罗奔尼撒半岛的美丽科林斯城中，凉风习习吹散了婴儿响亮的啼哭，一名贵族男婴在潮湿的夜风中，伴随着祝福呱呱坠地。

十四年后，雅典城。

Jason骑在马上跟随从比雷埃夫斯港口前往雅典城上行的人流在官道上缓缓前行，身边挤挤挨挨都是来自各城邦和殖民地的使节，他们的货车上堆着献给伟大阿波罗的牺牲和高档昂贵的绸布，行商们的马上驮着少量波斯香料和埃及饰品。

跟着不同的船队沿着爱琴海的海岸线漂流了大半年，Jason终于赶在月桂节前踏上这座伟大城塞的土地，作为阿提卡平原上全雅典同盟最富盛名的城市，屹立在高地上的雅典卫城在晴朗的日空下熠熠生辉。

他们从城市西侧的比雷安门进入下城，在市场与同行的商队分道扬镳，他掂着一整袋德拉克马调转方向往凯拉米克斯区的方向行去。

沿街售卖陶器的商铺渐渐多了起来，密密麻麻聚在一处的火炉和狭窄的街道让佣兵只能下马谨慎地穿行。他最后停在一座比其他作坊大一些的工坊前，商铺后给陶罐上色的男人赤裸着上身，腰间只围着一条破烂的，被颜料糊成褐色的亚麻布。他正专心致志的拿着羊毛笔，笔尖轻快地歌颂着阿尔戈英雄的史诗。

“Roy！”

“马拉卡！看在众神的份上！”Roy的手一抖，差点给巨人波吕斐摩斯画出一根捅穿天地的巨屌，“Jason你这混球！”

“我知道你是爱我的，我的朋友。” Jason哈哈大笑着拥抱了迎上前的老朋友。

“不过很遗憾，我不是特意来找你的，”Jason松开Roy随手抓起工作台上一只已经做好的罐子，“大少爷说有个好活计。”

Roy从Jason手中夺过自己勤苦劳作的艺术品小心翼翼摆回工作台上：“自从你离开军队当起了雇佣兵就变得无利不起早。”

Jason比了个滑稽的手势装腔作势，“向来如此，“他的胳臂在Roy的肩头不正经地拍了拍，“然而工作可以等等，老朋友叙旧可不容错过。”

雅典城的夜晚热闹非凡，大街小巷或是燃着蜡烛，或是点着火盆，妓院酒馆里有钱的商客和贵族老爷们寻欢作乐，纵情狂欢。月桂节作为九年一度的盛大祭祀，与每年城中都会举办的大小庆典比自然隆重了许多，大大小小的旅店妓馆都人满为患。

Jason和Roy从妓院出来又往最为繁华的上城去，来了雅典自然要瞧瞧酒神狄俄倪索斯大剧场，热烈的节日气氛里，剧场却上演着与欢快毫不相干的俄狄浦斯王。Roy指着人群中留有灰白色头发和一把浓密大胡子的和蔼中年人小声道：那就是大名鼎鼎的剧作家索福克勒斯。

但Jason的眼神越过城中如日中天的剧作家，越过了舞台上正抱着自杀王后伊俄卡斯忒尸体恸哭的俄狄浦斯王，越过了打扮华贵的贵族老爷们，越过了所有的灯火辉煌，一双隐没在人群最后方，格外明亮的眼睛攫取了他的全部心神，隔着人群他看不清那人的长相，只从轮廓看出应是个少年。

直到戏剧散场，那名少年像一缕青烟融进噼啪作响的火光，转眼间就失去了踪影。

第二日，Roy仍像个尽职尽责的向导，在月桂节最重要的祭祀仪式开始前一天带着Jason在雅典城观览，拍着胸脯保证定让Jason不虚此行。他们行至雅典城上城一处较为宽阔却简陋缺乏修补的广场，碎石粒散落在石砖之间，一名蓄着卷曲胡髭的宽额男子，皮肤被太阳晒得黝黑，穿着简朴的粗麻布衣衫。他站在广场的正中央，小广场的石头台阶上坐满了慕名而来的年轻人，他们手里有人拿着奢侈的莎草纸做笔记，有些人则在薄石板上用蜡笔记录。

“你运气不错，昨天碰到索福克勒斯，今日就瞧见了苏格拉底。”Roy望向场中正用中正平和的语调论讲著作的男子，二人站在路边和其他人一起听苏格拉底如何解读神与正义，感叹于只言片语间流露的智慧。

正在台下与台上激烈论辩时，那双眼睛又出现了。Jason在台阶上挨坐着的年轻人里又捕捉到昨日那双让自己惊叹的眼睛。

此时日光正盛，眼睛的主人和其他人一道端坐着，身体微微前倾，聚精会神地聆听大智者的思辨。他和身边的人一样具是穿着廉价布料做成的裹袍，为了避免日光直晒，少年头上盖着裹布看不清面容，但闪着光芒的眼睛依然让Jason目眩神迷。

到了月桂节当日，雅典在阿波罗的庇护下晴空万里，人们早早便起来盛装打扮。大盆大盆的鲜花被洒向游行的街道，鹅黄，红粉，艳紫的花瓣铺在石板上，月桂枝月桂叶束成的盆饰摆满大街小巷。

人们大多守在街道旁，或等在自家楼房的露台上，渴望一窥月桂使者的风采，月桂使者当是整个雅典城乃至全雅典最高贵美丽的少年，他会像从神话中走出的阿多尼斯，踩着花瓣铺就的道路，手持装饰有华贵绸带和铃铛的礼器，一路沐浴在花瓣和人们的爱慕中走向雅典卫城高处的阿波罗神像。

入乡随俗，Jason天不亮就被Roy从床上一脚踹醒，两人早早挤在人群里守在游行路径的中段道路旁。有妇人为他们送上葡萄酒和面包，Roy从口袋中掏出几枚德拉克马塞到妇人手中，他咧开嘴对妇人展示出他推销自己陶罐时最热络的笑脸，妇人如他所愿红了脸又转头塞了他们一捧还滴着晨露的月桂枝。

他们敞开肚子喝着陶罐里随时在被填满的葡萄酒，倚靠在路边偶尔同其他人一起大笑，偶尔交谈，偶尔合着诗人和七弦琴大声唱着乡野歌谣、英雄长诗。等到太阳的光芒渐渐昏黄向西沉去，狂欢游行的队列终于行至他们所在的街道。一名面容姣好身姿矫健的少年头戴月桂金冠，礼器科波上的紫色、红色缎带飘扬在空中，象征着日月星的铃铛们撞在一起发出脆响。他身后跟着一名弹奏七弦琴的乐师与为他吟唱仙乐的少女们。

而Jason的目光却不受控制的再一次落在了人群里，那双有魔力的眼睛像一块儿无比强大的磁石吸引着他。

这回，他的目光终于落进了由爱琴海上空最碧蓝的天空凝成的池水里，眼睛主人的皮肤是帕纳索斯山顶上最纯白的雪，嘴唇是春日里在阿芙洛狄特亲吻中盛开的玫瑰，柔顺的头发是由黑夜编制的墨色锦缎，柔韧有力的身体被慵懒的红色丝绸勾勒出充满活力的线条，披风肩带上的蓝宝石纽扣衬托出他光彩照人的红润面庞。

他的容貌让月桂使者的光亮仿若天星比之明月，Jason的视野里从此再也看不见旁人。

Jason穿过拥挤的人群，撇开同行的Roy，直直向那名少年快步行去，深怕再次与他梦中的情人擦肩而过。

他一把抓住少年的手腕，少年错愕地转头，脸离袭击自己的男人只有几寸距离，他看清袭击者的样貌后脸上的惊惶一下转为略带迟疑又惊喜的娇憨，少年满脸通红，连半露出的胸口也一片绯红。

“请问您是……？”少年的嗓音像阿尔忒弥斯森林中滋润万物的清泉般清冽甘甜，他的疑问唤醒了Jason一片空白的大脑。

“你为什么在这里而不是戴着金冠走在队伍的最前方？”Jason唐突地盯着少年因为赞美而害羞颤抖地睫毛。

“我……”少年犹豫了片刻，声音中带上了一些暗沉与痛苦，“我没有资格……我的父母都……”

众神啊，是怎样可恨地命运会让这样美丽的孩子早早失去了至亲。

少年的身边只跟着一个奴隶模样的侍从，侍从畏惧于雇佣兵高大健壮的身躯畏缩在后方，来不及带自己的主子离开，少年就已经被雇佣兵拽着胳臂“掳走”了。

Jason拉着少年甩开拉拉杂杂缓慢行进的游行队伍，大步向神像的方向前进，他们比游行的队伍更早来到祭祀的神庙前，神庙门口只有几个百无聊赖等地快要睡去的祭司守在门口，士兵们牢牢把守在神庙外广场上小山般的昂贵祭品边，没人注意到两个鬼祟的人影窜进了神殿内。

阿波罗高大的神像脚下环绕着装满德拉克马的陶罐，火盆里的柴火偶尔发出火花炸开的噼啪声，摇曳的火光照在金属的钱币上，闪烁发光的影子跟着在涂满彩绘的墙上跳舞。

少年突然捂嘴吃吃笑了起来：“阿波罗在上，我一定是个不讨人喜欢的、瘦骨嶙峋的祭品，你若是把我献给伟大的阿波罗，他定不会答应你的任何请求。”

Jason取下一直戴在右手上的皮甲，露出从手掌心蔓延至整条上臂的繁复花纹，左手抵在少年仍停不下笑声的嫣红嘴唇上示意少年安静下来。

雇佣兵用右手捂住少年的双眼，少年从指缝中只能隐约感知跳动的火光，一阵仿佛从古老深林又仿佛从地中海上吹来的暖风从脚跟卷上他的每一寸肌肤。

嘀嗒，水盆中溢出第一滴生命的汁水。

百合花缠绕的月桂金冠轻快精巧地编织进少年夜色般鸦黑的发丝。

嘀嗒，自月桂枝头滴落第二滴魔法的露水。

从厄俄斯指尖划过带着晨间水汽和彩虹光芒的白色丝绸一寸寸替换了少年身上原本凡人织就的红色短袍。

嘀嗒，自神像指尖落下第三滴奇迹的恩赐。

橄榄枝从少年的手心生出，茵绿的枝头盘绕着从雅典娜彩袍上取下的刺绣缎带，被夜露沾湿的月桂枝和薰衣草做成的花托在树枝顶端轻轻托住镂空金箔制成的小球，红、蓝、黄的宝石由金线缀着悬挂于枝头扫过少年光裸无瑕的脊背。

“你才是我的月桂使者，我美丽的小鸟啊……”Jason放下一直遮住少年眼睛的手。

他用指尖轻轻托起少年的下巴，轻吻少年玫瑰般芬芳的双唇。

神殿外游行人群的喧闹声逐渐靠近，Jason恋恋不舍地放开少年水润丰盈的唇瓣。

“准备好了么？”

准备什么？

Jason用力拉住他握着礼器的手臂向上扬去。

美轮美奂的科波从少年手中脱出飞向阿波罗英俊非凡的神像脚下，在第一片叶子触到神像冰凉的石头肌肤时，礼器化成一道道金光，瓦解，消散，洒落在台座上，风扬起来，它们便一股脑从神殿大门的缝隙飘进太阳已经落山的夜空。

殿内的人不知道，而神殿外游行的人群却在为神庙上空出现的极光高呼狂欢，认为是阿波罗降下的神谕，奖赏雅典人民虔诚的献祭。

雇佣兵重新带上手套遮住仍在隐隐发光的纹身，趁众人只顾抬头看向天际的空档，他牵着少年故技重施溜出神殿。

金子做成的华贵头冠变回开着浅黄色小花的月桂枝头冠，绿叶将少年白皙的脸映衬地闪闪发亮，Jason最后在少年光洁的额头上印下一吻。

在人潮涌来时，Jason松开手，少年失落地望着雇佣兵的身影，眨眼消失在欢庆的队伍里。

少年把头冠取下，轻轻放在胸口深怕折断一根枝桠。他想，也许方才什么也没发生，并没有什么俊美神秘的雇佣兵，温柔的亲吻，奇妙的幻觉，只不过是自己与家人走散后发痴，做了一场极尽奢侈的，让他坠入爱河的白日梦。

月桂节结束，Jason终于想起自己来雅典城的目的。

在Roy的指引下，Jason在毫无城市规划观念的雅典居住区终于找到Wayne将军家的宅子，恰好碰上从普尼克斯山上开完会回来的Richard。

已经成为正式公民参与议政的将军之子穿着拖到地上的华贵希马纯长袍，柔软的丝绸勾勒出他完美的肌肉曲线。

“几年不见，你花花公子的模样倒是一点没变，”Jason的眼神在Richard的身上来回扫视，“你以前从来不穿长袍的。”

“我现在也不爱穿，尤其是夏天！”Richard拍了拍雇佣兵的肩膀，把奴隶递上的葡萄酒酒盏递给Jason，与在船上喝到的便宜货不同，Wayne家作为雅典的五百桶户，自然喝得最上等的佳酿。

屁股还没坐热乎，Richard就换了身方便骑马的短希顿亲热地拉着Jason的胳臂往外走：“带你去瞧瞧我亲爱的弟弟。”

学校宽阔的广场上，一群只围着腰带的学生正在练习摔跤，场中央一个年龄比周围的孩子都小的少年和看上去比他高一个头的少年对峙着。作为一名经验丰富老道的战士，即使隔得老远也应该能一眼看穿这场比试的结果，Jason断言矮小的一方毫无胜算，Richard哈哈大笑起来。

在Richard的笑声中少年侧身躲过对方的攻击，利用自己较低的重心和轻盈的身体快速绕至侧边用力攻击对方的膝弯，高大的少年重心不稳摔在地上被矮小的黑发少年牢牢锁住身上最脆弱的关节。

“那就是我可爱的小弟弟，也是我这次找你来的原因。”Richard下了马朝围着的人群走去。

Jason转头看着Dick满脸好哥哥模样地自豪脸不耐道：“这个致命的小东西就是你弟弟？他这身高才几岁就能来高等学院？” 

“宝宝鸟看起来小，今年也已经14岁了，”Richard冲远处的少年招了招手，“我希望你能当他的护卫。”

“你想要我做你家小弟弟的保姆？既然他已经14岁了，就没有男人来追求他么？你小弟是长得有多丑能遭到全雅典城男人的厌弃？”

话音刚落，一具娇小却有力量的身体像一头莽莽撞撞，毛绒绒、软绵绵的幼年盘羊热情地扑进Richard张开的双臂里。

众神啊，这他妈一定是个天大的玩笑！

Jason扶住掉到脚边的下巴让自己看起来不那么蠢。

“哦，是你！”少年这才注意到在场的另一个人，他害羞地躲到Richard身后，红着脸低头，仿佛Richard皮靴的绑带多有趣似的。

“你是第一个敢说Timothy丑的人，Jason。”Richard笑着揉乱少年整齐的黑发。

少年掩饰自己眼中的失落，把视线投向广场，不愿再多看Jason一眼。

马拉卡！我现在就要把三秒前的自己捅个透心凉。

“宝宝鸟，Jason是你的新护卫，Bruce让你去乡下的葡萄园住一阵子，”Richard无视Jason“我还没决定要不要接这活呢你这目中无人的混球！”地抗议，“Bruce从德尔斐传回的消息让我月桂节前后找人带你离开雅典……”

Richard紧紧抱住少年，低头亲吻少年的发顶：“我可真舍不得你啊，我的Timmy，我的宝宝鸟……”

“如果是Bruce的命令……”少年还没来得及清洗，沾着橄榄油和尘土的双手想要安慰Richard，却怕弄脏Richard的短袍，只好用脸颊蹭了蹭青年的胸口，“情况已经糟到这个地步了，我也不希望你们出什么意外我亲爱的哥哥，我不会有事的，”他冲Jason呶嘴，“不是还有这位雇佣兵先生么？”

“噢，众神啊！请保护我最纯洁可爱的小弟弟，他还那么年轻，如果不是因为我必须留在雅典，我一定……”

“嘘，嘘——我知道，我都知道的，Dick……”少年轻吻Richard散落的发梢和眼角。

温泉关的夏天比没什么林荫的雅典城凉快许多，林谷的村庄安宁恬静，没有行商的叫卖，也没有熙攘往来的外国人，没有戏院的喧嚣，也没有政客将军们的唇枪舌剑。

Jason扛着一头刚成年的麝扔在暂居住所前院的草地上，他踏进简陋的二层小楼，小楼外墙上天蓝的彩绘已经剥离露出斑驳灰暗的内砖。一楼的床铺还乱着，没人整理，床边矮桌上的陶盆里盛着新鲜蔬果，后院传来柴火的噼啪声。Timothy的奴隶正在生火做饭，大少爷的莎草纸卷乱糟糟地堆在墙角的藤木箱里。

雇佣兵蹑手蹑脚推开二层露台的木门，正午的阳光穿过葡萄藤藤架斑驳地洒在地上，映入他眼帘的是一条光裸白皙的小腿，脚丫贪凉地埋进地板上堆着的玫瑰花瓣里，另一只脚则缩在白得发光的大腿下，脚的主人一条手臂伸出波斯地毯外，手掌还虚握着没有读完的书卷，更多的莎草纸卷轴摊开着被压在铜托盘下，怕被风吹走。

他轻抚过少年敏感白皙的大腿，酣睡中地少年蹭着刺绣的软枕发出舒服的喟叹，雇佣兵得寸进尺地把手伸进被卷起的长袍下摆，手指插入少年因昨夜性爱还柔软湿润的穴道轻轻抽插。

“你的欲望比太阳更火热，我的阿波罗……”少年闭着眼睛，如梦呓般地调笑。

Jason亲吻少年奶白的肩头，手指仍在稚嫩的甬道里浅浅地进出，“我能在你的身体里待上一整天……”雇佣兵解开少年长袍的针扣和腰带，Timothy的身体像从整张布料里被剥开果肉般鲜嫩多汁，少年放浪地在男人的引导下打开身体，好让雇佣兵能亲吻他亟待抚慰的胸口。

年轻的身体上还留有深浅不一的吻痕，遍布在少年身上几乎所有敏感的角落，脖颈上深红的吻痕是昨夜Jason即将高潮时咬出的血印，锁骨上紫色的牙印是前两日他们在温泉里欢爱时留下的，而少年腰间快要消退的浅色指印只能看得出边缘肉粉色的轮廓，那是他们第一次结合时被Jason不知轻重的双手捏出的。

他还记得少年吃疼却埋头闷哼的模样，初经人事的穴道被野蛮的粗大性器强行撑开的痛楚麻痹了少年本应敏感的痛觉触角。那是他们刚刚到温泉关这处隐蔽藏身处的夜晚，而早在旅行的路上Jason便已经难以压抑对少年烈火般的欲望，他们避开少年的奴隶在树林里互相追逐爱抚，少年靠在枫树上像初生的小鹿颤颤巍巍张开腿让Jason吞咽他光洁的小阴茎，尚未发育成熟的下体只有一层稀薄柔软的体毛，Jason的鼻端埋在这丛绒毛里贪婪深嗅少年青苹果般酸甜的清新体味。

到了落脚点，他们就像已经入夏的空气，燥热不安，欲望是被蒸干水汽皲裂的树皮被夜里蜡烛溅出的火星子点燃，烧得一发不可收拾。Jason还想保有一些作为成年人的绝对理性，但这份理智却是对他完美的Timothy莫大的羞辱，即便是神明也无法不摩拜少年半跪在自己小腹上的胴体。

Jason从包裹里取出橄榄油和用百合花熏制的末药油脂，少年害羞又好奇地用指尖从木盒中挖出一些油膏涂抹在成年情人堪称硕大的阴茎上，Timothy指尖勾勒着怒张的性器上跳动的青筋，“这和那些艺术家手中的雕塑一点儿都不像……”他低下头用粉嫩的舌头轻轻划过龟头顶端溢出的前液，吐了吐舌头，“Jason你尝起来像被泡在海水里的雄麝阴囊……”

他翻身把在自己身上尽情探索的少年压在身下，“换我来品尝一下你瘦骨嶙峋的小屁股了，我亲爱的小鸟你可真是太瘦了，海上最轻柔的风都能把你吹散……”他抬起Timothy两条修长柔韧的腿架在肩上，舌头从娇小少年早已勃起的阴茎略过，佣兵英挺的鼻子抵在少年会阴轻轻磨蹭，“众神啊，宝宝鸟你比花蜜可甜多了……”

男人试探地轻吻少年淡粉的穴口，他用舌头碾平像波斯菊花瓣般细腻的褶皱，伸进紧张蠕动的肠道。当男人最终扩张完插入时，Timothy像暴雨中被打湿毛发的幼猫，浑身止不住地颤抖。他把脸埋进男人的颈窝，尖锐的犬齿扣进雇佣兵的血肉，尝到血腥味也不愿松口，少年沉闷的呜咽与尖叫都被扼在喉咙里。

Jason心疼地用手指揉捏少年的后劲，贴着小情人因情欲而泛红的耳尖低声询问，“如果受不了我就退出来，天呐，宝宝鸟你下面太紧了——”雇佣兵倒吸一口凉气，他刚想往外退就被少年狠狠收缩的后穴紧紧夹住，疼痛与快感夹击之下差点就射了，“Timmy宝贝儿，你放松……呼……”

佣兵的阴茎尝试着在初经人事的柔软穴道里浅浅地前后抽插，试探地在少年的甬道里寻找让身下小鸟快乐地一点，直到少年克制不住自己的矜持，尖细淫荡的惊叫声不受控制地从喉咙里跳出来，Timothy一双冰蓝地眼睛惊讶地瞪大，小鸟被自己比交际花也毫不逊色的呻吟吓到了。

随后少年骄矜的身体一溃千里，被强壮的男人狠狠地肏弄，疼痛消退欲望升起，少年的肉茎拍打在自己的小腹上发出清脆的“啪啪”声，合着他舒爽的呻吟让雇佣兵下腹一阵阵发紧。

少年未被抚慰的阴茎被男人轻轻揉捏两下就射了，乳白的精液射在他平坦的肚子和因高潮而起伏的胸口，Jason舔吻少年的下颚把两滴溅到脸上的精液用舌头卷进肚子，随后在少年收紧的穴道里用力快速地肏干起来。Timothy因为过度的快感难耐地皱起眉头，双手无措地捶打佣兵结实宽阔的背部，指甲在对方的皮肤上留下一道道血痕。雇佣兵抱紧少年散发着百合花香的柔软身体，低吼着达到了高潮，阴茎鼓胀抽搐着射在少年的甬道里。

Jason靠着Timothy大口喘着粗气，抚摸少年汗湿的黑发感叹，“这大概是我这辈子最剧烈的高潮了，”他亲吻Timothy泛红的眼角，“宝宝鸟，你感觉怎么样？”

Timothy松开搂紧佣兵的四肢，抽空力气似的瘫软在床上，失神地望着窗外，“我不知道，但是我很确信我还想再来一次，不，再来无数次……”他低头看向Jason从自己小穴中滑出的阴茎，“这可比我想象的要刺激得多，你把我撑得太满了，Jason……”少年搂过男人的脖子交换一个充满唾液和纠缠在一起的舌头的亲吻，“不过我想我需要洗个澡，我亲爱的雇佣兵，我最忠实的爱人……”

Jason抱着他娇小的恋人来到离住处不远的温泉，他环抱着少年一起坐进冒着热气的泉水，少年咯咯笑着发出急促的惊喘，热水与凉风让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Timothy放松地靠在男人神祗般完美的胸肌上，手指调皮地在佣兵的乳晕上划着圈，他小声嘟囔：“不过你不能再叫我宝宝鸟了！”

“怎么了，我的小鸟？”Jason胳臂搭在少年的大腿上轻轻按摩少年因张开太久而酸疼的肌肉。

“以前只有Dick这么叫我…………你知道他并不是我有血缘关系的哥哥，再说我也不是‘宝宝’了！”少年把脑袋半埋进水里，只露出眼睛和鼻子，嘴巴在池水里咕嘟嘟地吐着泡泡。

“天呐，宝宝鸟，你是说我，这样叫你会让你想起那个，你那个拥有全雅典男人梦寐以求屁股的混账大哥么？！”Jason哈哈大笑着把少年从水中捞出来，“所以说你承认你以前想过让那个家伙当你的指导者，嗯？”雇佣兵意有所指地在他还未完全收紧的穴口打转，“你想象过让那家伙进到这里么，我淫荡的小鸟？”

Timothy恼羞成怒的一口咬在雇佣兵的胸口，牙齿报复地研磨男人敏感的乳尖，但佣兵不为所动地继续调戏着怀里因为想象别的男人侵犯自己的画面而收缩的后穴。

而后他们在温泉里又做了一次，阿尔忒弥斯在上，全森林里的动物肯定都被他们吵醒了。初夜后的每一天，他们都在耽溺在无穷无尽地性爱里，即便因为过于激烈的性爱而受伤，Jason也会不知羞耻地动用他的小把戏让伤口在魔法的治愈之力下愈合。

乡下的生活让Timothy每日除了进食睡觉偶尔阅读带来的莎草纸卷轴就是和Jason想尽一切办法做爱，在雅典的时候，Bruce和Richard赶走了每一个向他求爱的人，少年也猜测过也许是他们二人另有打算，不过不论他的父兄有什么小算盘如今都落空了，一名拥有阿波罗的英俊，阿瑞斯的骁勇，雅典娜的博学的雇佣兵绝对是个意料之外的合理结果。

炎炎夏日眨眼便过去了，山上有些树木的叶子开始褪色，枫树也开始露出火红灿烂的色泽，而他们短暂的快乐也迎来了意料外地落幕。

他们的补给用完了，按照惯例雇佣兵会就近去附近的集市补充一些货品，雇佣兵短暂地离开了他们栖身的小屋，但他在回来的路上碰上一小队与乡野巡逻的士兵小队不同的雅典的士兵，其中领头模样的百夫长瞧了他一眼。Jason直觉不对，他加速折回他们栖身的小屋，却见到一把斯巴达长矛从背后穿透他亲爱的小鸟的胸口，那名他从未正眼看过的奴隶躲在另一队士兵身后，腰上是他的奴隶契约和一整袋沉甸甸的珠宝。

曾经铺满少年喜欢的莎草卷轴和月季花花瓣的小屋地上如今全是血，尸体横七八竖地伏在地上。

都死了，先来的小队和后来的一整队雅典士兵，一个不落，全都在这儿了。

雇佣兵身上都是血，头发里，盔甲上，眼睛里，嘴巴里，但他什么都听不到，闻不到，尝不到，他觉得他的心脏也停止了跳动。

他用匕首切断长矛从少年背后传出的部分，他轻柔地抱着他心爱的少年。

少年半阖着眼睛，像是困倦般地微微眨了眨眼，胸口还在微弱地起伏，但Jason右手中释放的魔力仍然止不住从伤口中涌出的鲜血。

“……son，Jason……”Timothy太虚弱了，胸口的伤口疼地让他连呼吸都是一种折磨，“我的爱人……带我走吧，我的阿波罗啊……”

Jason痛哭着把他的小鸟抱进怀里，他的夜莺，他的天鹅，他最美丽的爱人在他温暖的臂弯里，胸口渐渐不再起伏，再多的神力都无法让他的爱人起死回生。

穿着猎装的女神从树林里走出，女神把一束开得艳丽的苋菜红轻轻放在少年的胸口，阿尔忒弥斯拂去Jason脸庞上的眼泪：“我愚蠢的弟弟呀，这便是你这一分身的宿命啊，现在，你终于知晓凡人的无能为力了么？”

Jason——阿波罗的没有记忆，神力低微的分身。

我知晓了，我亲爱的姐姐啊，我定要让这些卑鄙的凡人付出代价。

男人抱着爱人仍然温热的仿佛睡去的尸体，一步步走向帕尔纳索斯山，阿波罗的圣域。

神力正在他的身体里凝聚，凡人的伤痕从他完美的躯体上消退，金色的光芒在他的皮肤上闪耀，像秋日里温暖的太阳，这轮太阳如今却再也无法温暖一具死人的身体。

他的眼前是他的小鸟如何被人偷袭的画面，他信任的奴隶因为自由和财富背叛他了，他的父兄被雅典城卑鄙的政客关押起来，他们派出的信使被截杀，雅典城的阴谋家们为了预言杀死了他的爱人，他们以为只要除掉拥有龙心的少年，斯巴达的预言便不会应验。

而他的小鸟啊，他原本应该自由翱翔在天际的雏鹰，那么年轻便成了雅典城智者的得意门徒，那么年少便能比肩城中知名的雄辩家。他的爱人，本会成为雅典城最睿智的政治家，哲学家，学者，成为雅典娜在人间的化身。

可是，他的鸟儿只剩一具轻如鸿毛的尸体静静地蜷缩在他的臂弯里，被帕尔纳索斯山顶凛冽的风雪吹打也不会再泛起让男人永远看不厌的嫣红，他的尸体那么轻那么小，但他的未来却又那么重那么宏大，压在神明的肩膀上也不觉轻松。

他们来到圣山的山顶，Jason，现在已经是阿波罗了，拔出Timothy尸体中剩下的一截长矛，神力将金石重新熔铸，皑皑白雪，从少年胸口带出的血肉与铁块融在一起，如阿波罗的神谕者所言，一柄由龙心和神力锻造的宝剑出现在神祗的手中。

“再见了，我亲爱的Timothy……”

帕尔纳索斯山上的暴风雪停了，山脚下的枫树一夜之间全红了，德尔斐的神谕者在阿波罗的神像前跪坐了三天三夜，而后用一把镶着蓝宝石的匕首结束了自己的生命，神谕者的鲜血像不会干涸一般继续流了三天三夜，神谕者的死亡揭开了一场旷日持久的战争的序幕。

神谕者死后，Wayne将军在自己二儿子的卧室里发现了那把带着阿波罗神力的宝剑，它静静地同Timothy在月桂节当晚带回的那只仍未干枯的月桂枝头冠躺在一起，在月光下发出莹润的蓝色光芒，让将军想起自己惨死的儿子。

几年后，Richard握着这柄宝剑站在斯巴达的阵前，望向昔日的同僚，那些杀死他幼弟的凶手，他会一个不留地，让他们血债血偿。

神谕终将应验，伯罗奔尼撒之战后，雅典衰弱，曾经盛极一时的雅典城邦终是与它曾经的辉煌走向末路。

哥谭市，Wayne大宅，蝙蝠洞。

“这就是你新破获的古董走私案？“Damian在Tim的后方端详工作台上放置的古希腊制式却看不出材料的短剑。

“没错，只有最后这把剑分辨不出材质，不过神奇女侠说她认识这把剑，”Tim整理好已经录入的资料，他侧身让出工作台好让冷兵器狂人接手后续工作，“所以很有可能是神代流传下来的武器，不过碳14检测结果却没有那么久远，和武器制式相吻合应该是公元前4、5世纪的制品。”

“非神代的神代兵器？”Damian饶有兴味的查看已经做过的鉴定。

“宝宝鸟你完事儿了么？答应我的晚餐约会呢？？你不能再这样加班了，B又不会付你加班费！”Jason的声音从下方的停车场传来。

Tim挥挥手，示意自己要走了。Damian“啧”了一声，目送两个黏黏糊糊的义警共骑一辆Ducati开出蝙蝠洞，而他身后的短剑荧光一闪，又归于沉寂。

**Author's Note:**

> 月桂节资料里显示应该在底比斯举行的，这边魔改到雅典。  
Bingo达成：神谕-预言-背叛-处子-伪装的神明


End file.
